elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Othreloth
|Base ID = }} Elder Othreloth is a Dunmer priest and keeper of the temple in Raven Rock. He resides in the temple with his apprentice Galdrus Hlervu. Background A former Ashlander and Elder of the Reclamations, Othreloth advocates the worship of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala as the "true" Tribunal. Originally, they were known as "Anticipations" of the Tribunal. He refers to Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec as the "false" Tribunal, who misled the people of Morrowind with their "acts" and "heroism." However, as seen in conversation with Aphia Velothi, who was banned from the temple for disagreeing, it is clear not all Dunmer officially accept this dogma. Interactions Clean Sweep Othreloth asks the Dragonborn to help removing the Ash Spawn that have appeared in the tombs below the temple. When entering the tomb, nine to ten Ash Spawn will attack. After clearing it out and heading back to Othreloth, the Dragonborn will receive a sum of gold, which is dependent on level. Dialogue "You honor the Reclamations with your actions. This will not be forgotten." :What exactly are the "Reclamations"? "The Reclamations are the True Tribunal... the daedra that consecrate the Dunmer people: Azura, Mephala and Boethia. We call them the True Tribunal because they have reclaimed their place in our hearts from the false Tribunal that came before." ::The false Tribunal? "Sotha Sil, Almalexia and Vivec represent what was... beings who won the Dunmer people's hearts with their actions, but blinded them just the same. They were aberrations, false prophets. They used their status as heroes to shield the True Tribunal from our minds. But now that they've been destroyed, the light can finally shine upon the House of Reclamations." : "The Dunmer race doesn't bury their dead, or leave them to rot inside a stone sarcophagus. When a Dunmer passes, his body is given to fire, so he might return to the ash from whence he came. The Dunmer don't believe that death is the end, we believe that it's the beginning." "May Azura, Mephala and Boethia guide you." Clean Sweep "Are you here to pray, or perhaps pay your respects at our Ancestral Tomb?" :What are the Ancestral Tombs? "They are where we inter our dead. They are sacred places, meant to honor their passing. Sadly, we've been unable to use the Ancestral Tomb beneath the Temple as of late, and have resorted to other locations to scatter the remains." ::Why can't you use the tomb? "Those foul vermin... the abominations we call ash spawn have risen from the ashes of our own ancestors. They're befouling the memories of our forefathers by defiling their remains." :::I'll cleanse the tomb for you. "Thank you, wanderer. That would be most kind. Here, this key should open the door to the tomb." :::Well, good luck with that. "Yes, indeed." "Be cautious, friend. The asp spawn are soulless beings with no regard for compassion." (After clearing the tomb) The Temple's tomb has been cleansed. "Spirits be praised! I'm hoping you didn't suffer much at the hands of those foul beings. Please, accept this as a token of my thanks." Dragonborn Do you know someone called Miraak? "Hmm. Sounds like something from a dream, and yet it might be more. Strange." :What sort of dream? "I remember a temple on Solstheim, and working to build something. It... it was not a pleasant dream." Conversations Galdrus and Othreloth Galdrus: "You were one of the Ashlanders, Elder?" Othreloth: "I was. I wandered the wastes of Vvardenfell, carrying the message of the Reclamations from tribe to tribe." Galdrus: "Don't you mean the Anticipations?" Othreloth: "We no longer use that name for them. They have reclaimed their identity and no longer represent the patronage of the false Tribunal. You'd do well to remember that next time, Attendant." Galdrus: "Of course, Elder. Please forgive me." Galdrus: "Elder, why have the Reclamations destroyed the Tribunal?"'' Othreloth: "The Tribunal's destruction was wrought by their own hands. Their actions, or lack of action caused their downfall." ''Galdrus: "And the Reclamations, they did nothing? Why did they allow the Tribunal to gain our people's favor at all?" Othreloth: "Remember your lessons, Attendant." Galdrus: "The road to true belief is strewn with the incredulity of those that failed the journey." Othreloth: "Attendant, why has the door to the lower level been locked?"'' Galdrus: "Locked? Are you certain, Elder?" ''Othreloth: "Of course I'm certain. I wished to bless the tombs with the monthly invocation, but I couldn't get the door to open." Galdrus: "I'm certain it's only stuck, Elder. I'll speak to Glover Mallory and see if he can take a look at it." Othreloth: "Galdrus, it's time for your lesson." Galdrus: "Very well. I'm ready, Elder." Othreloth: '''"We rejoice as the New Temple rises. We rejoice because we embrace the Reclamations as our saviors." '''Galdrus: "Who were the perpetrators of those falsehoods?" Othreloth: "Sotha Sil, Almalexia and Vivec. Saints who were never meant to be the cornerstones of our faith." Othreloth: "Very good, Galdrus. Your lessons are going well. You may carry on." Galdrus: "Why do we rejoice that The Tribunal has fallen and their false promises are but a memory?" Othreloth: "Who are the Reclamations?" Galdrus: "The Reclaimations are Azura, Mephala and Boethia. They mean to reclaim what was lost from the Tribunal's falsehoods and lies." Othreloth: "What consequences did we suffer from this fallacy?" Galdrus: "The destruction of our homeland, the exile of our people and the rebuilding of our civilization" Quotes *''"You honor the Reclamations with your actions. This will not be forgotten."'' *''"The Reclamations herald the dawn of a new age, and the downfall of the false Tribunal."'' *''"If you're in need of anything material, Attendant Hlervu can assist you."'' *''"Though our spirits may be low, and danger lurks beyond the light, I am confident that They will never abandon us again."'' Appearances * de:Ältester Othreloth es:Anciano Othreloth ru:Старейшина Отрелот Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers